


Quelque chose qui ne se peut pas

by malurette



Series: Du mauvais côté de la guerre interne [5]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Crows, Gen, One Shot, Silver Saints - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamian commande aux corbeaux mais personne ne l'a encore jamais traité de démon à cause de ça.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quelque chose qui ne se peut pas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sa propre déesse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/661297) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Quelque chose qui ne se peut pas  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saint Seiya (Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque)  
>  **Personnages :** ‘Crow’ Jamian vs Saori  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** o1#o4, « Démon » pour 10_choix>  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** du côté des tomes 6 ou 7 ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 600

Jamian dispose d’un pouvoir rare parmi les Saints : il parle aux corbeaux et s’en fait obéir. Avec un peu d’efforts, aux autres oiseaux aussi mais c’est moins facile. Il ne s’entend pas si bien avec. Aux autres animaux, pas du tout.  
On le craint un peu, du coup. Pas qu’il soit si puissant, mais il présente quand même une affinité avec le surnaturel ; en tout cas avec une branche du surnaturel inhabituelle pour les autres Saints.  
Il n’est pourtant pas un monstre. Il ne s’isole pas des humains pour ne vivre qu’avec ses corbeaux, par exemple. Il est un homme, il vit parmi les hommes. Il ne se prend pas pour un oiseau ou pour un ermite.   
Et on ne le traite pas en monstre. On reconnaît qu’il s’agit là d’une manifestation de son cosmos. Bizarre, mais explicable. Enfin, quand il part en mission jointe, les autres ne le mettent pas à l’écart. Même si on l’a doté à la base un ordre un peu différent des autres. Puisqu’il faut répartir au mieux les tâches en fonction des capacités de chacun. 

Il faut faire taire cette gamine qui se prend pour Athéna. Seule, usurpatrice illuminée, elle n’est rien. Mais elle représente tout de même un danger : l’argent est un pouvoir dans ce monde et elle possède des moyens financiers énormes. En attirant le regard du monde entier sur ses Chevaliers de pacotille, elle met leur secret en danger.  
Les Bronze Saints victimes de ses salades, il faudra tout de même les punir. Et par mesure d’exemple plus que de vengeance, détruire tout ce qui rappellerait sa folie : ce faux Colisée. Les autres Silver Saint s’en chargeront.   
Ensuite, pour évaluer l’étendue du désastre possible, comprendre la folie qui s’est emparée d’elle et la contrer au mieux, le Pope veut l’interroger personnellement. Il faut donc la ramener au Sanctuaire, mais sans trop la rudoyer, pas avant que le Maître puisse statuer sur son sort, en tout cas. Ils ne sont pas des brutes, tout de même ! Et s’il décide ensuite de la punir, les ordres très officiels seront donnés à ce moment-là. Pour l’instant, ils vont se contenter de la capturer, vivante, sans prendre d’autre initiative. 

Et c’est là qu’il intervient. Pour Jamian qui la rencontre, ça ne fait d’abord aucun doute : cette petite Kidô, ça n’est qu’une enfant tout à fait ordinaire et une fois dépouillée des artifices offerts par l’argent elle n’a plus rien de spécial. Elle redeviendra une gamine sans défense, fragile, facile à subjuguer et qu’il doit faire attention à ne pas blesser. 

La surprise est d’autant plus grande quand tout à coup, son emprise sur elle s’efface. Et quand à l’inverse elle prend prise sur ses corbeaux.   
Car elle n’a pas le cosmos d’un Saint. Elle ne peut évidemment pas être une déesse. Athéna est en sécurité au Sanctuaire. Mais il se dégage d’elle une aura…  
Jamian ne croyait pas aux démons. Lui-même, malgré ses pouvoirs, personne ne l’a jamais traité de ce nom. Il ne pensait jamais en rencontrer. Que ça n’existait pas. Il y a des hommes, des Saints, et une déesse. Et il croyait qu’il n’y avait rien d’autre. Mais aujourd’hui…   
La force qu’elle déploie dépasse les capacités d’entendement de Jamian et l’effraient malgré lui. Ça ne se peut pas !


End file.
